rurouni Kenshin: 14 years later, new blood
by MakotoRoarZabimaruShishio
Summary: This is Set fourteen years after the events of the kyoto arc. Shishio finds a way to return to japan and plans to destroy Kenshin once and for all. Also, Sano grows closer with his family.
1. Chapter 1

This is set fourteen years after the events of the Kyoto arc. Shishio has returned.

Chapter one: he's back

"Dammit Sano, your brother found us!" said Kenshin as he polished his newly crafted blade. In the past fourteen years, he has survived a number of fights, and killed no one. He has stuck to the virtues of the wanderer, that he has.

"I have no brother…" said Sano. "At least not since he fell prey to my hands. Fucking tapeworm."

"Haha, what's up Sano?" Said Yahiko. He was wearing a suit, getting ready for his interview as a lawyer. He's tired of fighting. Wants to protect the law.

Meanwhile…. In prison

"You want out?" Said a masked man. He was Makoto Shishio's cellmate, whose name remains a mystery, even to himself.

"Yeah, I want out. You got any way for me to do that?"

"Yeah." He hands him a vortex sword. "With this, you can travel through time."

"Thanks." Said Shishio. He took the Vortex sword and started slashing the air. A time rift was created, allowing him to travel through time. He traveled to the future when everyone in the prison was dead, including the guards. He was able to grab a rope that was chillaxing on the wall, he threw it at the key that the dead guard was holding, and grabbed the key. He unlocked the door and headed out the door. He slashed the air again with Vortex Sword and traveled back to present time.

"Here," he handed the masked man the Vortex Sword, and proceeded to leave the prison.

The guards noticed that he was out of jail.

"Get him!" the guards shouted, trying to get rid of Shishio.

"No use." He fought back and killed them in fourteen seconds.

He started walking toward Kaoru and Kenshin's house, blade in hand, anger in brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: wrapped in poison

Two million years have passed since the creation of earth

Fuck her, said kaoru to kenshin's ex-wife's grave

Meanwhile yahiko got arrested. Turns out his lawyer work was corrupt. He helped criminals get free because of his talent.

Sixteen of these criminals joined up with the reborn shishio.

"Attack!" roared kenshin, as his eyes bled, he held his blade against Shishio's throat.

"You've grown, Battousai, but I'm not after this shit any more. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to create turmoil. You can join if you want."

"I'm sick of not being able to kill anymore," said kenshin as he slit shishio's throat.

But the criminals that yahiko set free from the courthouse found kenshin and attacked kenshin and put him on death row with the help of the rest of the lawyers.

"you killed shishio! You motherfucker!" yelled the leader of the criminals. His name was Hworonto, The Shin-Blade. He wielded a real sword and a fake sword to fool his enemies when fighting them. Sometimes he'd attack with the fake and the combatant wouldn't think much of his strength, and when the combatant least expected it, Hworonto would then use the real sword to slice and dice his enemies.

"What do you want with me?" Said Kenshin as he blazed through the rest of the criminals, leaving only him and Hworonto the Shin-Blade in the midst of the abandoned warehouse. "I'm done being nice. Shishio's return brought out the monster inside of me. Nothing can stop me from killing filth, aka YOU!" As Kenshin ran toward Hworonto the Shin-Blade. But he blocked it with the fake sword.

"You killed Shishio. He was the one who trained me. He was also my son. I brought him into this world, and I had to be the one to take him out. I had to kill him! Not you! Now I can only rest if you are the dead one! Come on, bring on your blade, Kenshin! Hurry!"

And then they went at each other, creating a hurricane of sword wind in the midst of their battle.

While they were battling, Yahiko was at home, with his wife, Tsubame. She told him that he is responsible for the release of Hworonto, the Shin Blade.

"Every death he causes is now on you, Yahiko. I told you to never become a lawyer!"

Yahiko looked to his bedroom, where his sword resided near the mirror. He hadn't touched a blade in ten years, not since the death of his addiction to killing. He gave up the fight, so he could be a lawyer. To stop things in a more justified way, rather than killing, I mean.

What does he do? How is he going to handle Hworonto, the Shin-Blade? After all, his rebirth is all Yahiko's fault! And he doesn't even realize that Kenshin's newfound bloodthirst is also Yahiko's fault! How will things be resolved?

To be Continued, In Chapter 3


End file.
